For Better, For Worse
by McBreadle
Summary: Sequel to Precious. Part 6 in my DuCaine Series. It's Horatio's and Calleigh's wedding day but things don't go as planned...
1. Chapter 1

**FB, FW Chapter 1**

"Where are the bridesmaid's dresses for Chloe, Donna and Daisy Jo?" Anna was running around trying to organise everything whilst Alexx was in the bedroom helping Calleigh get ready for her big day. Natalia came running out of the dining room with her hair and make-up done, wrapped in her robe and crashed straight into Anna.

"Sorry Anna, are you okay?"

Anna stood back slightly and looked at Natalia, "no, I can't find the girls dresses anywhere. Do you know where they are?"

Natalia thought for a moment, "have a look in Kyle's room. I think mine is in there as well."

Anna and Natalia ran upstairs into Kyle's bedroom. Anna started to panic, "Natalia, I can't see them anywhere."

"Calm down Anna, lets have a look in the closets first."

Anna took a few deep breaths to calm herself down. Memories of her own wedding started to come flooding back. And she thought her big day was manic, today seems to be even worse. Natalia searched the closets on one side of the room and Anna searched the other ones.

"Found them!" Natalia held up three small gowns and handed them to Anna.

"Thank god! I was really worried there," Anna breathed a sigh of relief as she took the gowns from Natalia, "thank you. Is yours there?"

Natalia smiled, "its here, stop worrying. I have the 'maid of honour' gown here for Alexx. I'll pop into the bedroom and hand it to her."

"That would be great. I'll go get the girls ready."

Anna went downstairs to the dining room to sort out the girls and Natalia went into the bedroom.

As she entered, Alexx was just about finished doing Calleigh's hair.

"Hey Calleigh, how are you feeling?"

Calleigh looked round at Natalia, "nervous as hell. How are things going out there? I heard Anna shouting."

Natalia laughed, "nothing to worry about, I think she's just a bit panicky about getting the girls ready on time."

Calleigh went to stand up, "I should go and see if she needs a hand."

"Uh uh, honey, you are staying right here with me. Anna and Natalia have said that they will sort the girls out," Alexx wasn't having any of it. Besides, Calleigh knew better than to argue with Alexx. So, she sat back down and tried to relax.

"Erm, Natalia, if you're helping Anna, why are you in here?"

"Oh, yeah, right. I've just come to give Alexx her gown," Natalia passed it to Alexx.

"Thank you honey, now you'd better get downstairs to help Anna."

Natalia saluted Alexx in jest, "yes ma'am."

Just then the doorbell rang, Calleigh stood up.

"Calleigh, I'll get that on my way back down."

Natalia rushed downstairs to the front door. She could hear Anna trying to calm the excitable girls down. They had got all excited at seeing their 'princess' dresses. She shook her head then opened the door. As she opened it, Duke fell through it. He was extremely drunk.

"Oh my god, you are p***ed as a newt! And you smell like a brewery," Natalia helped Duke to the kitchen via the dining room. At the sight of the father of the bride, Anna started to panic again.

"How much have you had to drink?" Anna helped Natalia sit him on a seat at the breakfast bar.

Duke lifted his index finger in the air followed by his middle finger as though trying to count, "just one or two. Well maybe a few more."

Donna walked into the kitchen, "grandpa?"

Anna immediately walked over to her and picked her up, "grandpa is feeling a bit poorly right now. It might be best if you sit with the other two. Tell you what, shall I put your Dora the Explorer DVD on for you all to watch?"

Donna put both hands in the air, "yeah!"

"Let's go and find it then," Anna went into the dining room and took the girls into the front room to put the DVD on.

Natalia looked sternly at Duke, "what the hell happened? You were doing so well and then today of all days you turn up like this."

"Calleigh is going to flip," Anna popped her head round the corner.

"Please, please, please don't tell Calleigh, my life won't be worth living if she sees me like this."

Anna poured a glass of water and gave it to him, "I think she might notice that you've been drinking. You can't stand up straight, your breath smells and you stink of god knows what."

Duke turned to Natalia, "she's a bit feisty. She doesn't beat about the bush does she," then he started to giggle.

"Anna does have a tendency to say it how it is. And she is right, Calleigh will flip when she sees the state you're in."

"But, but, but what if I get a shower and wash my mouth out with some mouthwash. That will sober me up."

Natalia looked at Anna who looked back at Natalia.

"I really do think that Calleigh will notice, I know Calleigh and I know that she knows you too well," Natalia tried to reason with him.

Duke thought for a bit, Natalia was right, Calleigh would notice.  
"I'll just go upstairs to let her know I'm here."

Duke stood up and dropped the glass of water which smashed as it hit the floor, splashing water everywhere. He then slumped back into the chair. Natalia started to get even more worried.

"Duke, I'm going to go upstairs and fetch Calleigh," Natalia started to walk off as Anna cleared up the mess.

"Please don't," Duke pleaded.

"She needs to know what's going on here."

Just then, Calleigh came into the kitchen, "I need to know about what?"


	2. Chapter 2

**FB, FW Chapter 2**

Anna nervously stood up with the broken glass in a bag having just cleaned and mopped up.

"And what the hell happened in here? And where are the girls?"

Natalia looked at Calleigh, "sorry but we have a slight problem here."

Duke unsteadily stood up, "they've been moved into the front room because of me to watch some explorer bird, Doris I think her name is."

Calleigh's eyes started to well up, "daddy, it's Dora! You've been drinking, haven't you?"

Duke stumbled across the room towards Calleigh, "Lamb-chop, don't be like that. It was all in yours and Horatio's honour. My mates bought me a little drink to celebrate last night and then had a few more."

At this point tears were rolling down Calleigh's cheeks, "don't 'Lamb-chop' me. I needed you to be sober and you chose today of all days to 'fall off the wagon'," by this point Calleigh was screaming at Duke, "get out of my sight. I don't want to see you right now. Maybe when you have got back on the wagon again then maybe you'll see me, Horatio and the girls again. I don't want you round the girls whilst you are like this."

Duke went to hug Calleigh, "sorry Lamb-chop, I didn't mean to keep drinking all night, it just…happened."

Calleigh stepped back away from Duke, which caused him to fall on the floor.

"Natalia, please can you call a cab to take daddy home please? He can drink himself to oblivion in his own time, not mine."

Alexx came into the kitchen to see what was going on. She saw Natalia and Anna by the breakfast bar and Duke slumped on the floor by Calleigh's feet. She knew that this didn't look good.

"Cal, honey," Alexx gently put her hand on Calleigh's arm.

"Sorry Alexx, we need to redo my make-up."

"Baby, don't worry about that, we can fix that. Come on."

Alexx led Calleigh upstairs as Natalia went to call a cab.

Anna helped Duke to his feet and sat him at the dining table, "I've really messed things up haven't I?"

"I'd be lying if I said no."

"Maybe I should go up there and try to apologize."

"That's not such a good idea, Duke. You'll just make things worse. It might be better if you go home and stay at home. Sort things out another time. This is her special day and this isn't a good start."

Duke lowered his head, "I know, it's all my fault. She was really proud of me. It's been nearly three years since my last drink. That was just after the twins were born. I thought that I would be able to handle it last night. I've screwed up big time with Calleigh and I may not get to see my grand-daughters again."

"If you work on it and stay sober, maybe you'll have a chance. Calleigh's a little bit nervous and anxious today."

Duke shook his head, "I think I've blown it big time."

There was a car horn sounding outside the house, Natalia looked out of the window, "Duke, your cab is here."

"Well ladies, thanks for putting up with me and I apologize for any inconvenience I have caused," Duke stumbled out of the door and into the cab. The cab drove off as Natalia and Anna stood at the door watching.

At Eric's house, it was a lot calmer. Except Horatio was a bit agitated and pacing around looking at his watch constantly.

"Dad, if you carry on looking at that watch, I'm going to rip it off your arm. You're not going to be late, we have plenty of time. Anyway, isn't it tradition for the bride to be late?"

Horatio smiled and tilted his head slightly, "Yes, Kyle, you are correct but I'm not worried about that. I'm waiting for my cousin to arrive. He's supposed to be best man."

"Oh, are you talking about Damien?"

Horatio nodded, "that is correct. You haven't met him yet but you'll never be able to forget him if you tried."

Kyle looked a bit confused, "why? What is he like?"

Horatio smiled, "the total opposite to me. Put it this way, he always leaves a trail of destruction behind him. Other people usually have to clear up after him and this time, it's my turn."

Kyle looked slightly worried, "makes me want to run away from him."

Horatio laughed at his son, "don't worry, it's usually the women that he causes trouble with. He's a bit of a ladies man."

As the younger Caine breathed a sigh of relief, Eric came rushing into the room.  
"I've just been on the phone to Natalia, there's a problem."

Horatio started to panic, "what's going on? Is Calleigh okay?"

"Don't worry H," Eric reassured him, "she's not standing you up. Duke has turned up drunk. Calleigh is upset and has asked me to give her away instead."

Horatio couldn't believe what he was hearing, Duke had been sober for a few years now and all of a sudden, this happens. He really wanted to talk to Calleigh.

"Dad, you can't talk to her, its bad luck!"

"It's only bad luck if I see her, its okay to talk to her," Horatio protested.

"She'll be okay. She's got Natalia and Anna there and Alexx will definitely keep her calm and focused, you know what Alexx is like," Eric tried to reassure Horatio.

"Mmm, that's true. I'm just very worried now, that's all."

"I'll tell you what, when I get over there, I'll see what's going on and ring you to let you know, okay?"

Feeling rather defeated, Horatio finally agreed. Eric grabbed his jacket, cravat and car keys, "I'll get over now. Just make sure you lock up after yourselves when you leave for the church," he handed Kyle his house keys and left the house.

"Don't worry dad, Calleigh will be fine. Alexx and Eric will make sure of that."

"I know son, I know."

There was the sound of a car pulling up outside. Kyle ran to the window to see who it was. He saw Hugh climbing into his wheelchair and another red-head taking a big hold all out of the trunk.

"You can tell he's related to you," Kyle chuckled.

Horatio smiled, "it's the hair that's the big give away, right?"


	3. Chapter 3

**FB, FW Chapter 3**

The front door burst open, "Dammo has entered the building! Now where is that cousin of mine?"

Horatio headed towards the front door, "hey Dammo, how have you been?" he gave his cousin a hug.

"Great now that I've got here. Chicago is a long way from here."

Hugh followed behind Damien and closed the door, "he's been telling me some stories about when you two were younger on the way here form the airport."

Horatio blushed slightly as Kyle came through, "now I'd like to hear some of those stories. Dad hasn't told me the sorts of things that he used to get up to whilst growing up."

Damien put his arm round Kyle's shoulders, "you're Kyle right?"

"Yes sir I am."

Damien frowned, "call me Dammo, I hate it when I get called sir. It makes me feel old, I'm not as old as your old man yet."

"Oi, I heard that! You're only three years younger than me."

"Cuz, you are still older than me."

Horatio rolled his eyes at him, this was going to be a long day, especially where Damien is concerned, "you're suit is in the lounge. You need to get ready as soon as you can."

"Chill, I've only just got off the plane. Give the jet lag a chance to set in," Damien winked at Kyle, "he's so uptight when he's nervous."

Kyle laughed as Horatio retaliated, "okay Dammo, that's enough, please just get ready."

Damien fetched his suit from the lounge and went into the bathroom to get himself ready.

Hugh pulled up next to Horatio, "where's Eric gone? His car isn't out there."

Horatio proceeded to tell Hugh of the events that had taken place so far, well, what he knew of what had gone on.

Eric pulled up in front of the house and rushed inside to be greeted by Natalia. She was dressed in her pastel pink, strapless bridesmaid gown.

"Wow, you look great."

Donna and Daisy Jo came running through, "Uncle Eric!" they both chorused together.

"Well don't you two look adorable," Eric looked back at Natalia, "where's Calleigh?"

"She's upstairs with Alexx and Anna. Chloe's up there as well, she didn't want to leave Anna's side. I think she's a bit over-whelmed by it all. You'd better get your cravat and jacket on before Alexx sees you."

"Too late for that, honey," Alexx walked down the stairs in a pastel pink dress with a little pastel pink jacket on, "get yourself sorted before I sort you out myself."

The twins stood there giggling, "ha ha, you got told off by Auntie Alexx!" Donna teased.

Eric playfully stuck his tongue out at Donna as he got himself ready. Anna came downstairs carrying Chloe, "oh come on Chloe, you're getting too heavy to be carrying anywhere, let alone down the stairs."

Chloe just hid her face in Anna's chest.

"What's wrong with Chloe?"

"Don't worry Eric, she's not used to all of these people running round frantically. She's just a bit restless."

Anna put Chloe down at the bottom of the stairs but she still clung to her mother's white trousers and pulled at her pink floral top wanting to be picked up again. Anna refused to pick her up again as her arm ached.

Eric sorted himself out but Alexx wasn't satisfied. She proceeded to straighten him out.

"Oh come on Alexx, I'm a big boy now, I can dress myself."

Alexx smiled, "obviously you can't as you're not all straightened out. That's better,"

Alexx patted his shoulders to indicate that she'd finished fussing over him.

The sound of a door shutting could be heard coming form upstairs. Calleigh stood at the top of the stairs, she looked absolutely amazing.

"She looks like a princess," gasped Daisy Jo.

"No, mommy looks like a fairy queen," protested Donna.

Alexx took their hands, "she looks beautiful. Daddy will be happy."

As Horatio stood at the alter waiting for his bride with Damien stood by his side, the organist was playing music to keep the atmosphere going.

"Dammo, have you got the ring?"

Damien looked at Horatio, "of course I've got the bloody ring! I'm the best man aren't I?"

"I was just making sure. I just have a bad feeling something is going to go wrong."

"Stop being so negative, she'll turn up. She'd be a fool not to."

"Thanks Dammo."

"What for?"

"Coming here today, and for trying to make me feel better."

"Don't get all soppy on me, that's as soppy as you going to get from me, you know that don't you?" Damien jokingly nudged his older cousin.

"I know. Just don't start crying half way through the service, you know that I'd never let you forget it if you do," Horatio knew exactly how to wind him up.

"As if I'll do that."

Stetler and Frank wandered down the aisle to find a good seat. Maxine shifted over a bit to make room for the men.

"Hey Maxine, isn't Calleigh here yet? It's nearly time to start," Frank parked himself next to her.

"Mmm, don't think so," Maxine gestured towards Horatio at the front, "he doesn't look too nervous considering he's about to get married."

"You know Horatio, he doesn't like to let on how he's feeling."

Stetler turned to Frank and Maxine, "who is that other red head?"

"The best man? That's Horatio's cousin, I think," Maxine wasn't too sure.

Frank piped up, "yeah, Horatio told me all about him. He told me that I'd know who he was when I saw him."

The three of them looked towards the front, Maxine turned to Frank, "I can see what Horatio means by that statement."

Frank and Stetler chuckled. Anna came rushing down the aisle towards Horatio.

"She's here, good luck," she gave Horatio a hug then went and sat down next to Hugh.

"How did it go this morning?"

Anna sighed, "stressful! I don't remember our wedding day being as manic as that."  
Hugh smiled and took his wife's hand in his, "I remember it well."


	4. Chapter 4

**FB, FW Chapter 4**

The organ music suddenly changed and the familiar 'Here Comes the Bride' music started to play. Everyone stood up and looked behind them to catch a glimpse of Calleigh. The one who was the most anxious to see her was Horatio. All of a sudden he could feel the butterflies in his stomach. His eyes lit up when he saw movement in the distance of the church. Suddenly, Donna and Daisy Jo came walking down the aisle hand-in-hand. Horatio smiled from ear to ear, he was proud of his little princesses. Next was Chloe followed by Natalia and Alexx. Damien's eyes were fixed on Natalia. He quite liked her. When the girls were stood in place, it was Calleigh's turn.

"Are you ready Cal?" Eric put her arm though his.

Calleigh took a deep breath, "I think so. I only wished daddy would be here."

"I know, but you can't let what happened this morning ruin your day. Worry about it later, this is your day, not his. You have everyone else here who love you and they will never let you down, especially Horatio."

Calleigh tilted her head downwards slightly, "that's true," she put her head up and took another deep breath, "let's go."

As Eric lead Calleigh down the aisle, Horatio gazed towards his bride. Her dress was just perfect, a strapless white bodice with tiny, embroidered, pink and purple flowers round the edges, the white skirt flowing right down to the floor. Her hair was pinned back in curls and finished off with a silver and diamante tiara. In Horatio's eyes, she was just perfect. Damien knocked Horatio out of his daydream, "wow H, you got a gorgeous missus," Damien whispered into his ear, "don't let her go, she's a keeper."

Horatio chuckled quietly, "that's what I plan to do."

Calleigh reached Horatio at the end of the aisle. Horatio was speechless, he didn't quite know what to say. Eventually he managed a slight whisper, "you look beautiful."

Calleigh blushed to the same shade of pink as the flowers on her dress, "thank you."

The minister opened his bible, "dearly beloved, we are gathered here in the sight of God and the presence of this company, to unite Horatio Caine and Calleigh Duquesne in holy matrimony."

As the ceremony went on, Calleigh's and Horatio's nerves calmed down as they got used to the fact that everyone was watching them. Chloe had eventually edged her way on to Hugh's lap and the twins decided to sit on the floor and pull their bouquets apart. Natalia and Alexx decided to leave them both to it as they were quiet and content.

"If you are ready to assume the obligations and duties before God, as I have defined them, you will unite your hands and pledge your love and your lives to each other.  
Do you Horatio Caine, standing in the presence of God and these witnesses, solemnly pledge your faith to Calleigh Duquesne? Do you promise to live with her according to God's ordinance in the holy estate of matrimony; do you promise to love her, comfort her, honour, and keep her, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her, and through God's grace to promise to be to her a faithful and devoted husband as long as you both shall live?"

Horatio looked straight into Calleigh's eyes, "I do."

"Horatio, do you have a token of your love for Calleigh?"

"I do," Horatio turned to Damien who passed the ring to the minister.

"Calleigh, do you receive this ring in pledge of the same on your part?"

As Horatio put the ring onto Calleigh's hand, she answered, "I do."

"And Calleigh, do you have a token of your love for Horatio?"

"I do," Calleigh turned to look at Alexx and saw that she was crying her eyes out which in turn started Calleigh off. Alexx handed the ring to the minister. Horatio grinned and wiped away a tear from Calleigh's cheek that she had tried so hard not to let out.

"Horatio, do you receive this ring in of the same on your part?"

"I do," Horatio watched Calleigh put the ring on his finger and noticed that she still had tears streaming down her face.

The minister continued the service, "the wedding ring is the outward and the visible sign of an inward and spiritual bond which unites two hearts in endless love. The circle, the emblem of eternity; the gold, the type of what is least tarnished and most enduring--it is to show how lasting and imperishable is the faith now pledged. Let the ring, a fit token of that which is unending, continue to be to you both a symbol of the value, the purity, and the constancy of true wedded love, and the seal of the vows in which you have both pledged your most solemn and sacred honour."

Horatio took a handkerchief from his pocket and gently wiped Calleigh's eyes, trying to be careful not to smudge her make-up. It was, after all, the second time today that she'd had to apply it.

"By the authority committed unto me as a Minister of the Gospel of the Church of Christ, I declare that Horatio and Calleigh are now husband and wife, according to the ordinance of God and the law of the State of Florida, in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit, Amen."

The whole of the congregation repeated, "Amen."

The minister continued to close to ceremony, "Dear Ones, I strongly charge you both as husband and wife, to preserve sacredly the privacies of your own home, your marriage state, and your heart. Remember our Lord's urgent counsel: "What God hath joined together let not man put assunder". Therefore, let no one ever presume to come between you, or to share the joys or the sorrows that belong to you two alone."

Horatio pulled Calleigh closer for a kiss and Calleigh responded to the whole of the congregation cheering.

As they left the church, everyone threw confetti over the newly weds as they walked to the churchyard for the photos. As Horatio looked out towards the quiet road, he noticed a black car starting up the engine and driving off. He watched it drive off into the distance. Calleigh put her arm round his body, "are you okay?" she looked towards the direction that Horatio was looking towards but saw nothing.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Horatio snapped out of his trance, "let's go get the photos done."

He held Calleigh's hand and they walked round to the churchyard where everyone else was waiting for them.


	5. Chapter 5

**FB, FW Chapter 5**

"Ladies and gentlemen, can I have your attention please," Damien took out some paper from his jacket pocket, "I'll keep this short so we can get back to drinking and having a good time. First of all, I'll have to introduce myself as I am sure Horatio hasn't told anyone anything about me. I'm Horatio's cousin, Damien or Dammo to everyone who knows me. We grew up together despite there being a three year age gap. He's the older one in case you haven't noticed, only joking cuz. I was speaking to Kyle earlier and he informed me that he doesn't know anything about his dad growing up, well Kyle, you're in for a treat."

Kyle was looking forward to this while Horatio was dreading what Damien had in store.

"We both grew up in New York and lived a few blocks away from each other. When I was about four and Horatio was about seven, he used to take me on bike rides all of the time, just around the blocks near our homes. One day, he told me that we were going to Central Park. I was excited as I hadn't been further that the parking lots between my house and his on my own. He told me that it was okay with our parents. He said that he knew the way and that he was meeting some of his mates along the way. After we met his mates, we carried on riding our bikes and we got lost. We ended up on behind Broadway, on 7th Avenue at 48th Street. Now as every New Yorker knows, there is a different kind of 'sight-seeing' attraction down there."

Horatio started to go a bit red and shifted around in his seat nervously. He knew what was coming up and he knew that he was going to be embarrassed.

"A new club had just opened called Lace Gentlemen's Club. One of his mates noticed the word 'Gentlemen' and suggested that we go in there to see if these 'Gentlemen' could help us."

Everyone had a feeling as to where this was heading and were looking at a rather embarrassed Horatio.

"As we entered the club, our eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. There were half naked women all over the place. The bar maid, who was, as I remember, half dressed, came over to us. She told us that we shouldn't be in here as we were too young. Another of his mates managed to blurt out that we were lost and needed help. Through all of this time, Horatio had his eyes somewhere that they shouldn't have been. The manager took us into his office and rang our parents to come pick us up. They were all horrified to be seen coming to a strip joint to pick up their seven and four year old sons. My parents were mortified when they got a phone call from my kindergarden teacher the next day to inform them that I was bragging about what I'd seen the day before. They had to come and take me home that day. But it was only a few months ago, after I had bumped into one of his old school mates, that I found out that we were never planning to go to Central Park, Horatio had said that to try and get me to go with them and that they were never actually lost and that they knew exactly where they were going. To this day, I still blame Horatio for my interest in the strip clubs. So thanks cuz!"

Everyone was in fits of laughter. Neither of them could imagine Horatio in a strip club now, let alone when he was younger.

"Anyway, joking and embarrassment aside, I'd like to raise a glass to congratulate Horatio and Calleigh. To Mr and Mrs Caine," Damien raised his glass and everyone followed suit, "to Mr and Mrs Caine," everyone chorused.

Damien sat down, Horatio leaned over to him, "no-one will ever let me live that down now, especially if we have a crime scene in a strip club."

Damien grinned, "you've got to admit, that was funny. Not that our parents thought so."

Horatio smiled at remembering that day, "they weren't impressed were they?"

"Nope," Damien took a gulp from his glass of champagne and carried on talking to Natalia who was sat on the other side of him.

"You started a bit young, didn't you?" Calleigh thought that she'd be the first to tease him. It was her right after all, especially now that she was now Mrs Horatio Caine.

"Well, boys will be boys," Horatio smiled as he planted a kiss on his wife's lips.

The evening drew on and everyone was dancing and enjoying themselves. Julia walked through the door and approached Horatio, "hey Horatio, congratulations."  
Horatio turned round, "hey Julia, thanks for coming. Kyle will be happy that you've made it."

"Where is he?"

"He's in the garden keeping the girls pre-occupied."

"I'll go and say hello then," Julia left the room through the back door to see Kyle being jumped on by three giggling little girls.

"Hey Kyle, you look like have your hands full."

Kyle tried to stand up but was pulled back by Chloe, "hiya mom, I've been instructed to tire them all out so that they will sleep tonight."

Julia laughed, "looks like your doing a great job."

Inside, the DJ made an announcement to the guests, "ladies and gents, can we clear the floor for the bride and groom for their first dance."

Everyone sat down as Horatio led Calleigh to the dance floor. The music started and Calleigh recognized it straight away, Aerosmith's 'I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing'.

As they slowly danced together, Calleigh moved her head close to Horatio's ear, "I thought you couldn't dance?"

"Hmm, well, Hugh gave me a few pointers," Horatio grinned as he moved a loose curl from Calleigh's face.

As the song was nearly as its end, the doors burst open and a group of men burst in wielding guns and shot out the speakers. Everyone screamed and ducked for cover as Horatio pulled Calleigh to the side out of the way.

One of the men stood forward and shot his gun to the ceiling, "QUIET!"  
Everyone did as they were told.


	6. Chapter 6

**FB, FW Chapter 6**

Outside, Julia and Kyle heard the commotion.

"Stay here with the girls, I'll go and see if I can find out what's going on."

Kyle did as he was told as Julia crept to the door window and had a look at what was going on. She saw the men with guns and ran straight back to Kyle.

"Kyle, we need to get out of here. We need to take the girls home and figure out what to do."

"Mom, we can't leave. What about dad, Calleigh and the others?"

"If those men find us out here, they'll drag us inside with the girls. They will be scarred for life if they see what's going on in there."

Kyle could see his mothers reasoning, "where's your car?"

"It's round the front, where the men are."

"We can't risk being seen. Mom, we need to figure out another way out."  
Julia looked around, she saw the garden gate at the end of the garden. Kyle picked up Donna and Julia picked up Daisy Jo and held onto Chloe's hand.

"Kyle, where are we going?" Chloe wasn't too sure what was going on.

"We're going to have a sleep over at my house, how would you like that?"

Chloe grinned, "I haven't been to your house before, can we have some hot chocolate and cookies before we go to bed?"

"Yeah sure. Just keep hold of my mom's hand and we'll get there, okay?"  
Chloe nodded and was excited at this great new adventure.

When they got to the gate, it was locked. It was a couple of meters high so Julia had to come up with a plan, "Kyle, climb over and I'll pass the girls over to you."

Kyle did as he was told and the girls were passed over the gate, now it was Julia's turn. Her skirt was quite tight round her legs and couldn't get over the gate. Suddenly, they heard the back door opening and men's voices coming into the garden. She pulled her skirt right up round her waist and climbed over. She pulled her skirt down and helped Kyle to get the girls away from the garden. Just as they turned the corner, two of the men looked around the garden and over the garden wall, they saw nothing so went back indoors.

When the two men were back inside, they looked at the leader, "there's no-one out there boss," one of them confirmed.

Horatio and Calleigh breathed a sigh of relief then looked towards Anna and Hugh who seemed just as relieved. One of the men headed towards Hugh sat in his chair.

"Get out of that!"

Hugh froze, suddenly flash backs of the bank robbery that had put him in the wheelchair came flooding back, "w…w…why?"

"We don't want you getting any ideas of using the chair as weapon against us. Get out now or we will throw you out."

Hugh complied and struggled to get out, and pulled himself towards Anna who wrapped her arms round him. She could only imagine what was going through his head. The man pushed the chair to the other side of the room.

"Right, everyone on this side of the room, now!" he gestured to the side that Hugh and Anna was on. Everyone did as they were told.

The leader of the gang stepped forward, "Lieutenant Caine and Dr McBreadle, stand up."

Exchanging confused looks they stood up, Calleigh and Hugh looked worriedly at each other. Alexx went into doctor mode and sat next to Hugh to see if he was okay and Eric and Natalia held onto Calleigh.

"Get into the car that's waiting outside, you will accompany me to your lab where you will prove my boy's innocence."

Horatio and Anna did as they were told and went outside to a black car. Horatio instantly recognised it as the one from outside the church from earlier. With a gun in their backs, they reluctantly got into the car.

"I saw this car outside the church earlier, you've been watching us haven't you?"

The man smiled, "you don't miss a trick do you Lieutenant?"

"Why do you want us at the lab? We've not worked together for years, not since…"

"London?" the man interrupted Anna mid sentence.

"But how did you know that?"

"Well, Doc, you put away my son for a string of armed robberies here in Miami and a

couple in London."

"Clavo Correllia," Anna suddenly clicked that this was Tony Correllia, Clavo's father.

"You are one bright woman, how long did it take you? Some CSI you are."

They drove to the lab as the sun was just about to set.

Kyle got the girls out of the cab as Julia paid the driver the fare. She got her keys out and opened the door. The girls ran into the house and paused.

"Where are the toys, Kyle?" Donna looked up at her big brother.

Julia's house wasn't exactly child friendly and she was very concerned about things getting broken. She knelt down to their level to talk to them, "how about I put some cartoons on the TV and me and Kyle will get you those hot chocolates that we promise you."

All three girls jumped and cheered at this idea. Julia went to the TV and switched it on.

"Kyle, can you go get three of your t-shirts from your drawers please? I don't think it's a good idea giving them hot chocolate in these dresses."

Kyle ran upstairs to get some t-shirts and Julia finally found the cartoon channel.

"Okay girls, I need to get you changed out of those dresses. We don't want you to spill hot chocolate down them, it will ruin them."

Chloe nodded, "I spilt blackcurrant juice down my best party dress once at my friend's birthday party. Mummy couldn't get it clean again."

"Well we don't want that to happen to those pretty princess dresses do we?"

Chloe quickly shook her head and Donna and Daisy Jo copied her. Kyle came down with some t-shirts and handed them to Julia, "I'll let you change them, I'm no good at that sort of thing."

Julia looked at the t-shirts in her hand and then at the girls. She hadn't looked after young children in a long time and wasn't too sure. She got the girls changed as Kyle made the drinks. When Julia had sorted the girls out and laid their dresses on the backs of the dining chairs, she went into the kitchen.

"Are you okay Kyle?"

Kyle shook his head, "I'm scared mom, what if something bad happens over there? I don't like not knowing."

Julia put her arm round Kyle's shoulder, "you're dad will find his way out of it, he always does. And I think that he'd be happy that all of his kids are out of harms way, that includes you. Look, let's get these hot chocolates done and settle them down. Then we can figure out what to do."


	7. Chapter 7

**FB, FW Chapter 7**

Calleigh was getting really restless despite Eric trying to keep her calm, "what the hell is going on? Why did he want Horatio and Anna? I can't see the connection."  
Hugh shuffled closer to Calleigh, "there has to be a case that they both worked on together. Remember what that man said? Something about proving his boys innocence."

Damien overheard their conversation, "Calleigh, can you remember any cases at all that they have worked together on?"

Calleigh thought long and hard to try and remember all of the cases that might have linked the two of them. Then it dawned on her, she remembered one case.

"There is only one case that they worked together on. That was when we were in London. Clavo Correllia. He was recently refused probation as he caused a riot in Miami Dade Correctional Facility."

"I remember that, there was an e-mail that went round the department in Chicago."  
Hugh looked at Damien, "you're a cop as well?"

"Don't look so shocked Hugh, I'm a d*mn good one at that."

"If you're so good, how come they didn't take Calleigh as well as Horatio and Anna? She worked on the case with them."

For once Damien was speechless, "give me a few moments to think about that one. There has to be an explanation for it," he sat back down against the wall next to Natalia to think it over.

"Don't worry Cal, Horatio will be fine, you know he will. Knowing what he's like, he'll be thinking of a way to get him and Anna out safely," Eric tried to console Calleigh as much as he could. She knew Eric was right but she couldn't help but worry.

Alexx shuffled next to Hugh, "how are you doing honey?"

"This floor isn't doing my back any good, it's putting pressure on it causing pains to shoot up to my neck. I've not been able to sit on hard surfaces properly since the bank robbery. You see the bullet is still in my spine and if I sit in certain positions then it moves slightly against my nerves. It could be fatal if they remove it so the doctors said it was safer to leave it there. That's why there's a foam cushion on the seat of my chair."

Alexx suddenly stood up which startled the gang of men holding them there. Eric and Calleigh tried to get her to sit down but to no avail.

"Lady, sit down now!"

"Excuse me, but can you pass the cushion from the wheelchair? He needs it to support his back. You owe him that much."

"We owe him nothing, now sit down," the man held his gun towards Alexx' chest.

"You took away his lifeline by kicking him out of his chair and you should at least help him. He's in a lot of pain and seeing as he hasn't got his painkillers on him, he needs something else to help ease it. It could make his condition even worse and you'll be to blame."

The man lowered his gun and gestured to another of the men to get the cushion.  
"I'll be watching you, very closely."

"Thank you. That wasn't so hard was it?"

"Don't push your luck lady."

Alexx went back to the others, "you are either brave or stupid. I'm banking on both," Damien was knocked out of his thoughts by this episode.

"Just shut up and help Eric lift Hugh up so I can slide this under him."

Damien did as he was told and helped lift Hugh up. They were being watched very closely by the gunmen.

When they had sorted Hugh out, Damien whispered towards the others, "I've had a thought as to why Calleigh didn't get taken as well."

He leaned in a bit closer so not to be heard by anyone else, "I hate to say this but I think Calleigh is being held as collateral. If Horatio doesn't do as he's told…"

Calleigh's face dropped, "I'll be shot!"

Everyone looked at Calleigh not knowing what to say to her.

The car stopped outside the lab. Tony turned towards Horatio and Anna.

"Right you two, no funny business when we get in there. All it takes is one phone call to my men and one of your guests or even the bride won't live to see tomorrow. Horatio, if anyone asks…"

"Leave it to me. But you can't go in there waving your gun around, they will all suspect something," Horatio was startled at the thought of anything happening to Calleigh and all of their guests.

"Hmm, you're right," Tony put his gun in the back of his waistband, "don't try anything stupid. Now get out!"

Horatio and Anna did as they were told. Tony got out of the car and put on his jacket. He walked behind Horatio and Anna and turned to call back to his chauffeur, "Joe, I will call when we're on our way back, make sure you have the car running for when we get here."

Joe acknowledged his boss.

As they arrived in the elevator, Tony walked between his hostages so that they couldn't make any kind of contact with each other. Horatio approached the reception desk.

"Hey, Horatio, how come you're here? Aren't you getting married today?"

"I am but I have some loose ends to tie up on a case, it can't wait. Matter of life or death."

Horatio picked up the signing in sheet, scribbled on it then led Tony and Anna into the lab. The receptionist looked at the sheet and noticed that Horatio hadn't actually signed in, he had written some codes down instead.

'_Code 29, 38 with a gun and QRR'_

She got out a book to translate. 29, hold up. 38, suspicious person with a gun. QRR, call for assistance. She looked towards where Horatio was walking with his two visitors and quickly picked up the phone.

Horatio led Anna and Tony into the lock-up.  
"Okay Tony, what is it exactly you want us to do?"

Tony looked around agitated, "why was everyone looking at us?"

"Well, Horatio isn't supposed to be here as he's getting married today. So, the graveyard shift are probably wandering why he's at work when he's supposed to be out celebrating," the sarcasm in Anna's voice was very evident.

Tony sharply looked at her, "well if you lot had done your jobs properly, we wouldn't even be here."

"If Clavo had been a good boy then he wouldn't have ended up in jail," Anna's stubbornness wouldn't let her back down.

Suddenly, Tony took his gun out and pointed it straight at her head.


	8. Chapter 8

**FB, FW Chapter 8**

"Shut it b*tch, you don't know my boy," Tony took his phone out, "anymore lip from you and I'll make the call. I'm sure you wouldn't want Hugh to get hurt now would you?"

Anna quickly shook her head as Tony lowered his gun and put it back in the back of his waistband and his phone back in his pocket. Anna breathed a sigh of relief.

"Now to answer your question Horatio, before I was rudely interrupted. I want you to go over all of the evidence against Clavo and put right the mistakes that were made."

Horatio and Anna looked through all of the boxes on the shelves. But couldn't find what they were looking for. Anna headed towards the computer.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Anna sat down on the chair, "the evidence box for Clavo's case isn't there. So I'm checking the computer database to see if I can locate the evidence."

Horatio was still looking through the boxes on the shelves when Tony abruptly spun him around, "you knew it wouldn't be here, why did you bring us here?"

Horatio looked at Tony sternly, "I was hoping it was still here so we wouldn't have to go down to the archives. There are so many cases that we can't keep them all here. We store them away once they go cold or get solved."

"But my boy isn't a cold case, he's still in prison."

"But the case is closed..."

"If you're stalling for time…"

"Mr Correllia, I was simply trying to save time in the hope that it was here so we wouldn't have to go look in the archives," Horatio lied his way out of it as quickly as

he could. He had in fact come to lock-up to stall for time and Anna knew it. She too was trying to stall for time on the computer. Tony turned his attention to the computer and to what Anna was doing, "so Doc, have you found where it is?"

"I'm getting there. I have to go through a range of security questions to verify that I'm not a security risk," Anna had lied to him as well.

"Well? Have you found it?"

Anna tapped away at the keyboard, "here we are, I'll print it off."

The printer spat out the paper and Tony picked it up, "what the hell does all of these numbers mean?"

Horatio explained to him the numbers identify the case number and where it's situated. They were all startled by a knock on the door.

"Horatio, answer it but don't do anything stupid," he grabbed Anna and pulled her behind the door.

Horatio opened the door to come face to face with the graveyard supervisor and a young police officer.

"Hal, what can I do for you?"

"I thought you would be with Calleigh?"

"I have a few things to sort out, Dr McBreadle's expertise it required. Calleigh is still at the hotel with the guests. We shouldn't be too long before we're out of your way."

"Sure thing, oh and congratulations Horatio."

"Thank you," as Horatio shut the door, Hal turned to the officer to give instructions.

"Judging from Horatio has told me, Dr McBreadle is in there with the suspect and Calleigh and the guests are at the hotel. We need to know what's going on in that hotel."

"What about the Lieutenant?"

"I want everyone to give him and Dr. McBreadle what they need. Keep the suspect sweet until we have a firm plan on what we are doing."

"Yes sir," the officer went off to sort things out.

Hal's beeper went off, he looked at it and went straight to reception. He was greeted with the receptionist handing him the phone receiver, "it's for you. It's something about Horatio."

Hal put the receiver to his ear, "hello, who is this?" he grabbed a pen and paper. He started to write down the name of the female caller, Julia.

"Daisy Jo, Donna, Chloe and Kyle are with me," Julia had decided to phone the lab up as she didn't know what else to do.

"Julia, did you see anything in the hotel?"

"There were two men with big guns and another man who seemed to give out the orders. I have no idea what the guns are so don't ask. I just saw that they were big."

"Okay, anything else?"

"Yes, a big black car with New York plates outside the front door, which I thought was weird as Miami is miles away from New York."

Hal wrote all of this down as quickly as he could, "okay Julia, you've been a big help. Just keep the children with you. They'll be safer there."

"Okay, thank you. Please let me know if there are any developments."

"Yes ma'am I will. Good bye for now and thank you," Hal gave the receiver back to the receptionist and went back into the lab.

Julia put the phone down and walked over to the couch where Kyle was sat with the girls, drinking hot chocolate and eating cookies. Kyle looked up at his mother and went to stand up.

"Excuse me girls, I will be back with you shortly," Kyle and Julia went to the back of the room so that they couldn't be heard but they could still keep an eye on the children.

"What did they say mom?"

"Not a lot. They took details from me and thanked me for being a big help. I was also told to keep the kids here as they were safe here. That includes you as well Kyle.

Kyle looked half shocked at Julia, "why did you say that?"

"Please just stay here. Don't try anything to put yourself in danger, your dad would want you safe. Besides, these three don't know me at all so you'll have to help me out. I'm years out of practice with young children."

Kyle sighed, "okay I promise. I just feel so helpless sat here."

"But you're not, being here is giving your dad peace of mind that you're safe."

"I suppose," Kyle could see her point.

Hal went outside to have a cigarette. He really didn't need one but he had one so that it would give him a chance to look around the parking lot without raising suspicions to any possible driver waiting outside. As he looked around, he noticed a car with New York plates parked no more than twenty five meters away from him. He couldn't see what colour it was as it had got too dark outside to distinguish. The light inside the car was on and there was the chauffeur sat in the driver seat, reading a magazine and smoking a cigar with the window down. Hal put out his cigarette and darted upstairs.


	9. Chapter 9

**FB, FW Chapter 9**

Horatio led Anna and Tony to the archives. He requested the evidence box that he needed and the officer went to fetch it.

"It had better be here Horatio, just one phone call from me and my men will do the rest."

The officer came back with an evidence box which Horatio signed for, "here's the box Lieutenant. I thought that this case was closed?"

"It is, the suspect's lawyer wants to go over a few things," Horatio gestured towards Tony.

"Oh right, okay then. Just let me know when you've finished."

Anna picked up the box and took it to the table in the corner as Horatio handed the form back to the officer. He then followed Anna and Tony to the table.

"I don't know what you're expecting to find in here, all of the evidence points to Clavo," Anna broke the seal and opened the box.

"Just shut up and get on with it."

Anna took some folders out and handed them to Horatio. Tony sat down on one of the chairs.

Kyle yawned as he was sat with Chloe laid across his lap, fast asleep. Donna and Daisy Jo had fallen asleep next to Chloe.

"Mom? Where are we going to put the girls for the night?"

Julia was sat in the armchair with a glass of wine in her hand, "we'll put them in the big guest room. They should be okay in there. It's a king size bed so there should be enough room for them all. I'll take one of the twins up and then come down for the other one and you can take Chloe up."

Kyle nodded as Julia picked up Daisy Jo and took her upstairs. She came back for Donna and Kyle carried Chloe to the bedroom. They tucked the girls in and left the room.

Kyle yawned again, "I'm going to hit the hay, see you in the morning."

"Okay, goodnight."

Kyle went into his bedroom and Julia went downstairs. She took her glass into the kitchen, made sure that the doors were locked, turned out the lights and made her way upstairs. She stopped outside Kyle's room and opened the door. She saw that he was in bed already but the curtains were still open and the window was open a couple of inches. She shut the window properly and closed the curtains.

"Kyle, it will all be over in the morning, Horatio will be fine. He's tougher than he looks," Julia approached the bed and sat on it, "Kyle?"

She pulled back the covers slightly and saw some pillows and stuffed teddies in the bed but no Kyle. Julia started to panic.

"Oh Kyle, no."

She ran to the window to see if he was still about. She saw nothing and ran to her bedroom and picked up the phone.

In the lab parking lot, officers had surrounded the suspected car. Hal brought the chauffeur in for questioning after he had confirmed where Horatio was so the suspect didn't bump into them. He sat the chauffeur down at the table.

"What does Tony want Lieutenant Caine and Dr McBreadle for?"

"How did you know about that?"

"I ran the plates to the car you were in. It's registered a Tony Correllia, father of Clavo. It also seems that he's a relation of yours as well, Joe."

Joe looked confused.

"You have priors for embezzlement Joe, when we processed you in booking, your file came up. Now answer the question, what does Tony want with Lieutenant Caine and Dr McBreadle?"

Joe sat in silence.

"If you don't answer my questions and someone dies in all of this, you'll be charged with accessory to murder which is a much higher charge than your current one. That will mean a longer jail term. Now answer the d*mn question," Hal wasn't known for his patience with suspects so his raised voice startled Joe.

"Okay, okay, chill. He's trying to get Clavo out of the joint. He believes that Clavo is innocent. Horatio and Anna put him away in the first place back in London a few years ago. He wants them both to change the evidence to imply that someone else was behind the botched robberies."

"So why not Calleigh? She was there as well."

"He wanted to keep Calleigh at the hotel so that if Horatio does one thing wrong, Calleigh would pay for his mistake."

Hal sat back in his seat, "see, that wasn't so bad."

There was a knock on the door and a lady walked in, "boss, I need to speak to you urgently. It's about this case."

Hal walked out of the room and stood a short distance from the interrogation room.

"Julia rang again, Kyle, Horatio's son, has climbed out of his bedroom window and run off. Julia thinks that he may be on his way to the hotel to help his dad."  
Hal paced slightly, "we need to get SWAT down there as soon as possible. How much longer are they going to be?"

"They're on there way now."

"Good, hopefully this will soon be over. We've just got to get Tony. We've got his chauffeur or I should say, his nephew. We've nearly got his 'soldiers' at the hotel. We just need a plan to get him. Are they still in the evidence archives?"

"Yes they are. I have got the security team keeping tabs on them using the CCTV. If they leave then you'll be the first to know."

"Thank you, I'm going to the hotel to meet the SWAT team. Make sure you keep a close eye on Horatio."

"Sure. I'll beep you if there's a development."

"Thanks," Hal went to his office, grabbed his keys and went to the parking lot


	10. Chapter 10

**FB, FW Chapter 10**

Horatio and Anna were laying out the evidence on the table. Tony was still sat on the chair but he had fallen asleep.

"Horatio, I'm sorry about earlier in lock-up. You know what I'm like when I get confronted," Anna's voice was a whisper so not to disturb their captor.

"Anna, no need to apologize. We're both a bit stressed, we just handle it in different ways."

"What are we going to do? We can't let him get his hands on this evidence."

"We won't. We just have to keep stalling until Hal gets us out of here."

"How do you know he will?"

"He's a smart man, he'll probably be coming up with a plan to help us. In the mean time, we just need keep Tony busy so he doesn't figure us out. You do trust me, don't you?"

"Of course I do."

"I promise you, we will get out of this."

Anna wasn't too sure but trusted Horatio's judgment. She just hoped that he was right.

There was a groan coming from Tony's direction. He was stirring. He sat up and looked over at the table.

"How far have you got?"

"We've just finished laying it out. Just need you to tell us what you want us to do," Anna was a bit calmer after her conversation with Horatio.

"I want you to change the evidence so that Clavo isn't implied in any of this."

Horatio looked towards Anna then back at Tony, "how do you suggest we do that? There are surveillance footage stills with Clavo is quite obviously holding the bank at gun point. I can't change them."

Tony grabbed the photos and ripped them up into pieces, "that solves that problem. What's your next stupid question?"

Outside the hotel, Suze jumped out of the cab and paid the driver. She ran towards the front door then stopped. There seemed to be something wrong. It was silent inside, she couldn't hear any noise, not even any music. Surely there should be music playing. She cautiously walked further forward. Suddenly someone grabbed her arm and was pulled away from the door and round the corner of the building.

"Kyle! You scared the living shi…"

"You don't want to go in there."

"Why the hell not? What is going on?"

Kyle explained what was going on, Suze found it difficult to take it all in.

"Why are you here then? Surely you should have stayed with your mom and sisters."  
Kyle shuffled his feet slightly, "I couldn't stay there whilst this was all going on. I'm worried about what's going on in there. Anyway, if I hadn't have come here, then you would have ended up right in the middle of it all."

Suze shook her head, "that's beside the point. Horatio will be worried if he knew that you were just outside the hotel."

"I can take care of myself."

"And so can your dad. From what Eric has told me he has got out of worse situations than this. I think we should go back to your moms and stay there until it is safe to do otherwise."

Kyle knew Suze was right but he wanted to be there for when his dad came out.

"Come on Kyle, lets go back to your moms," Suze gestured for Kyle to lead the way.

"No! I'm staying put. Dad needs me," Kyle got angry.

"Your dad needs you to me safe. Your mom will be worried sick."

"You can go to moms but I'm staying put and there's nothing you can say or do that will change my mind."

"In that case, I'm staying with you to make sure you don't do anything stupid."

Kyle snorted at the suggestion, "I won't do 'anything stupid', I'll just wait here."  
They both waited at the side of the building for any progress.

In the lab, Horatio led Tony and Anna up the stairs towards his office. Tony pulled Horatio back suddenly and hid round the corner.

Anna stood behind Tony, "now what?"

"Shut up woman, there's something not right."  
Tony poked his head round the corner.

The SWAT arrived outside the hotel. Hal pulled up just after them, got out of his car and ran to the SWAT team.

"We have a slight problem, Horatio's son, Kyle, is possibly roaming around here somewhere. We don't know of his whereabouts."  
Kyle heard his name being mentioned and ran towards the gathering.

"I'm here, I'm Kyle," Suze ran after him.

Hal grabbed both Kyle and Suze and took them both to his car to explain what was going on.

"You're telling me that my dad isn't even in there?"

"No son, he's not. He's at the lab with Anna being held hostage by Tony, the leader of these gunmen. We already have his chauffeur in custody."

Kyle leant against the car, Suze put her arm round him, "at least you know he's safe."

"Speaking of safe, your mom has phoned us up. She is worried about you. Give her a ring on this," Hal handed Kyle his phone.

"She's going to kill me," Kyle gingerly took the phone.  
Hal laughed, "if she does, then at least we'll know where to look first."

Tony moved back round the corner and looked at Horatio, "how did they know about him?"

"Who?" Horatio looked confused.

"Joe! He's sat in that room over there. This violates our agreement," Tony took out his phone and pushed some buttons, "Alan, Calleigh first."

Horatio gulped and Anna held her hand over her mouth in shock. Tony held his phone up towards Horatio.

There was silence at first, then a shuffling noise then there was a shot that rang out. Screaming filled the air on the other side and the phone went dead. Horatio grabbed Tony by the throat and pinned him against the wall. Tony pushed Horatio off him to the floor causing him to hit his head against a table on the way down. Anna saw Tony's gun exposed so she grabbed it from his waistband and pointed it towards him. Tony put his hands up, "I won't let a woman hold me up, besides you probably don't know how to use the d*mn thing," Tony lunged forward to grab the gun and there was another gun shot.


	11. Chapter 11

**FB, FW Chapter 11**

Tony stopped in his tracks, looked at his chest. Blood was pouring out of his chest. He looked up at Anna holding the gun, he fell to his knees as officers came rushing round.

"You b*tch!" then Tony took his last breath and fell.

The officers took the gun from Anna who then went over to Horatio. He was still sat on the floor, in shock as to what had just happened. Anna crouched down next to him.

"Horatio, I think you'd better get to the hotel," Anna helped him to his feet, "do you want me to drive you? I don't think you should drive with your head injury."

Horatio nodded, still shocked, put his fingers on the back of his head, there was a small amount of blood, "thank you. We need to get there as soon as possible."  
They both ran to the parking lot.

In the hall at the hotel, it was mayhem. Blood was everywhere. Calleigh stood up covered in blood and realised that she hadn't been shot at all. The SWAT team had come storming in the building with their guns blazing.  
Calleigh looked round to see who had been shot. She looked towards where she was laid on the floor and there was Damien in a pool of his own blood. It was then she realised that he had taken a bullet for her, in his shoulder. Alexx, Natalia and Eric were round him trying to stem the bleeding.  
Paramedics came rushing in and took over from them. Calleigh stood there dazed and confused.

"Calleigh, honey, are you okay?"

She looked round to see Alexx looking at her, "yeah I'm fine. I can't believe this is happening. Where's Horatio? I really need to know if Horatio is okay."

"I don't know but I'm sure we can find out," Alexx put her arm round Calleigh, "come on, lets go outside," Alexx led her out of the building.

Stetler pushed the empty wheelchair towards Hugh.

Shaking all over he pulled himself towards the chair and handed Stetler the cushion.

"How are you doing there Hugh?" he put the cushion on the chair and helped Hugh into the chair.

"I feel very sick and I'm still shaking," Hugh put his hands out and his hands were shaking like a leaf, "everything from the bank robbery came flooding back. I just need to get out of here."

"So do I," Stetler pushed Hugh in his chair followed by the paramedics with Damien.

Anna drove up into the car park. It was manic. Horatio noticed the paramedics taking someone into the ambulance. Before Anna had chance to park up, Horatio was out of the car and rushing over to the ambulance.

"CALLEIGH!"

Calleigh heard her name being called as she was being checked over. She knew that voice. She stood up and saw Horatio running towards the ambulance.

"HORATIO!"

He stopped in his tracks and saw that his new wife was okay. He ran towards her as she ran to him. They met with an embrace. They didn't want to let go.

"Oh Calleigh, I thought I'd lost you," he gave her a passionate kissed and just held her.

"Your cousin took the bullet."

Horatio looked at Calleigh, "Dammo is in that ambulance!"

"I'm afraid so, he leapt in front of the bullet and went down."

Horatio was shocked.

"Horatio, now that I know you're safe, I think you should go up to the hospital with him."

"Are you sure?"

"He saved my life, of course I'm sure. Besides, you're his only family here."

"So are you now."

Calleigh nodded, "I guess I am. But he needs you right now."

Horatio kissed her again, "thank you. I love you."

Calleigh smiled, "I love you too. I'll meet you at the hospital."

Horatio ran and climbed into the ambulance as it drove off.

Calleigh saw Anna wandering around looking lost. She went over to her and hugged her.

"I'm so glad you're okay."

Anna looked at Calleigh and returned the hug, "we thought you were gone."

"You can't get rid of me that easily," Calleigh joked as she stepped back slightly and looked at Anna looking around.

"Are you looking for Hugh?"

"Yeah, I can't see him anywhere."

"He's sat with Stetler by the other ambulance."

"Thank you," Anna ran over to the ambulance and saw Hugh sat in his chair, with the paramedics taking his blood pressure. She ran over to him and Hugh's face lit up immediately.

As they embraced, Anna started crying. Stetler felt awkward so left them to it.  
Hugh wiped Anna's tears from her cheeks and gave her another hug.


	12. Chapter 12

**FB, FW Chapter 12**

Damien had been rushed into casualty. Horatio stood outside the emergency room hoping and praying that his younger cousin would be okay.

"H?"

Horatio turned round. Ryan, Eric and Suze were stood looking at him.

"H, is he going to be okay?" Ryan's voice was almost a whisper.

Horatio shook his head, "I have no idea. They've only just got in here," he looked towards Suze, "hello Suze, when did you get here?"

"Just before the SWAT. Kyle decided to hide out outside the hotel. So I waited with him."

Horatio panicked, "I thought he was with his mom."

Eric proceeded to explain, "I was talking to Hal and he said that Kyle got out of his bedroom window to go down to the hotel to see if he could help you. Hal took him home after a lecture over the phone from Julia."

"And the girls?"

"Kyle and Julia escaped out of the back gate with the girls and took them to Julia's. The girls are still there, fast asleep. Julia said that she can keep hold of them."

Horatio smiled to himself, "now that is something I would like to see, Julia running around after three little girls."

Eric laughed at the thought, "now that would be funny. At least Kyle will be there to help her."

Horatio nodded.

Another paramedic came through the door pushing Hugh in his chair with Anna holding his hand.

Horatio approached them, "Hugh, are you okay?"

Hugh nodded, "they just want to keep me in for observation. I'll be out in twenty four hours. I'll be fine."

"Hugh, I'll meet you up there, I just want to have a word with Horatio," Anna leant in to kiss her husband.

"Sure, see you there," Hugh was taken towards the elevators.

"Anna, are you okay?" Horatio tilted his head slightly and looked worried at Anna.

"Yeah, I'm good. I'm just exhausted. It's just that I've never shot anyone before and today…" she tried to hold back the tears.

Horatio hugged her, "don't worry about it. I will sort it out, it was self defence, you had no other choice."

Anna let go of Horatio and took out a tissue from her pocket to wipe her eyes, "Hugh doesn't know what I did yet. He has strong views when it comes to guns, ever since… well you know but I'll talk to him about it later though, it will sound better coming from me."

Suze put her hand on Anna's arm, "how is he?"

"Oh you know, putting on a brave face. He's already told me that he couldn't stop thinking about the bank robbery that put him in the chair and being kicked out of his chair was like being shot again. Anyway, I'm going to go find him. See you soon."  
Anna headed in the same direction as Hugh did.

Horatio looked through the door window towards Damien lying on the table. He looked helpless. Horatio felt so guilty that he couldn't help him.

Two weeks passed, Horatio and Calleigh walked along the hospital corridor with Donna and Daisy Jo. They suddenly stopped at a door.

"Daddy, is this it?" Donna beamed.

"Yes Donna, it is. Now you both have to be as quiet as mice as there are a lot of poorly people in here," Horatio tried to explain as clearly as possible to them.

Daisy Jo stood with her hands on her hips, "yes I know daddy, you always tell us that."

Calleigh whispered towards Horatio, "now who does that remind you of?"

Horatio looked at Calleigh confused but Calleigh just grinned, "you! You do that hands on hips thing. I think it's cute."

"Let's just go in shall we," Horatio blushed as he opened the door to let his family in with the twins squeaking like mice.


	13. Chapter 13

**FB, FW Chapter 13**

They walked through the ward and went into one of the side rooms.

"Hey Dammo, how are you feeling?"

Damien was pleased to see Horatio, "can't wait to get out of here."

"Why? I thought you were enjoying flirting with the nurses."

Damien nodded towards the corner of the room. Kyle was sat in the chair with Donna and Daisy Jo sat on each knee.

"Hey Kyle, you here on your own?"

"Mom brought me here so I can see Dammo. She's gone to the hospital store to buy a few bits for Dammo."

Damien gestured Horatio to come closer, "she is the reason why I can't wait to get out of here. She won't leave me alone, she's quite a scary woman."

Horatio laughed, "has Dammo met his match?"

"It's not funny H, the nurses I can handle but Julia, she's a bit much for me to handle," Damien hissed back.

Horatio, Calleigh and Kyle continued to laugh when Julia walked in.

"What's so funny?"

Horatio shook his head, "don't worry about it, Julia. You had to be here to find it funny."

"Hey dad, did Hugh, Anna and Chloe get off okay?" Kyle finally managed to calm down.

"Yes they did. Chloe didn't want to leave so Anna took her on the plane kicking and screaming."

There was a knock on the door and a doctor walked in.

"Excuse me, are you Mr and Mrs Caine?"

Calleigh nodded, "yes we are, why?"

"Well Damien has requested that I speak to him with you two present."

Horatio gave Kyle some money, "take the girls to get an ice-cream in the hospital café, and get yourself something as well."

Kyle left with the girls and Horatio looked towards Julia.

"You want me to go as well?"

"Yes please," Horatio nodded slightly.

Julia grabbed her bag and went to wait outside the room.

"Damien, I thought that she was your girlfriend," the doctor opened the file he was carrying

Damien frowned, "don't think so."

Horatio laughed.

The doctor continued, "anyway, Damien is ready to go home now. He isn't to lift anything until he has been through physiotherapy. I will organise this with your doctor back in Chicago. Just make sure you make an appointment to see them when you get back. They will assess as to when you can go back to work, depending on your recovery. You'll also need to be assessed for getting your gun back as well. I know its part of your job but your shoulder needs to recover fully before you use your gun."

Damien was eager to get back to work as soon as he could, "do you know how much longer that will be? I hate being put on desk duty."

"To be honest, I don't know. A few more weeks possibly but it all depends on if you rest that arm. No strenuous movements, okay?"

"Sure," Damien nodded as the doctor said his goodbyes and left the room. Julia came straight back in.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to kick you ladies out while I help Dammo get dressed."

"But I've only just got back in here," Julia wasn't happy.

Calleigh kissed Horatio, "okay, I will go find Kyle and the girls."

Horatio smiled gently, "we will catch up with you in there."  
Calleigh and Julia left for the café.

Damien breathed a sigh of relief, "thanks for that H, she was beginning to get on my nerves."

"No problem. Right, let's get you sorted."

Calleigh and Julia reached the door of the café when Julia's phone rang.

"Hello… speaking… oh… what now…? okay I'm on my way now," she hung up her phone and went into the café.

"I have to go Kyle. Business problems, you know how it is."

Kyle nodded, "okay I will see you later."

Julia waved goodbye to the others, "say bye to Horatio and Damien for me please."

"Will do," Kyle waved his mother off.

Calleigh looked at the twins, they were covered in ice cream. She got a pack of wet wipes out of her bag and cleaned them up, with the help of Kyle.

"Where's Julia gone?" Horatio entered weighed down with Damien's bags, who was walking cautiously into the café behind Horatio.

"Don't worry Dammo. Mom got a business call and had to go."

Damien relaxed, "good, can we go now before she returns?"

Horatio laughed, "yeah sure."

They climbed into Horatio's hummer and drove home.

The airport was busy when they arrived a couple of days later. Calleigh put the twins in their pram whilst Kyle and Horatio grabbed Damien's bags and put them on a trolley.

They reached the terminal and one of the airport porters took the trolley of bags to load onto the plane.

Horatio took Damien to the side, "thanks for everything Dammo, we appreciate it."

"No worries Cuz, just make sure you look after them," Damien gestured toward Horatio's family stood a few feet away, "I'm being serious now, you have something special there. I just wished I could find someone as special to settle down with."

Horatio looked surprised, "you, settle down?"

"Don't sound so shocked! After what has happened here, it has made me realise that there's more to life than having a different woman every week."

Horatio smiled, "well I do know one woman that would be more than willing to…"  
"Don't even go there, Julia is not a candidate. Besides, she's your ex, that would be wrong. Now Natalia on the other hand would definitely be a candidate," Damien protested.

"So I won't be giving Julia your number then?" Horatio couldn't resist winding him up.

"Don't you dare! But you can give Natalia my number if you want, I like her," Damien smiled broadly.

"Hmm, we will see," Horatio shook his head in despair.

An announcement blared out over head, "the 1540 flight to Chicago is now boarding at terminal 2, I repeat the 1540 flight to Chicago is now boarding at terminal 2."

"That's your call, keep in touch," Horatio put his hand on Damien's good shoulder, "take care of yourself."

"I will, don't worry," Damien waved to the others and headed towards the terminal.

Horatio went back to his family who were stood waiting for him, "are you okay dad?"

"I'm fine Kyle, let's go home."

The End


End file.
